Spirit Masters
by TenkaiTitan
Summary: A teenage boy and his Pokemon get pulled into another dimension, where they face off against an evil empire set on taking over the world.
1. Prologue

_**NOTE: It is recommended you read The Chronicles of Tenkai the Mixeon before reading this.**_

* * *

The fire gave another pop, sending sparks flying into the evening sky.

"That's the third pop in the last 2 minutes. Maybe we shouldn't have used such sappy wood," I lamented.

"Hey," Destiny replied, "It's fine. There aren't many other types of trees here."

"I like it when the fire goes POP!" Sam exclaimed.

"If you say so," I sighed, giving her a pat on the head.

Ten years ago, I found an amazing power. Through a strange series of events, I, a normal Eevee, became a fusion of every eeveelution. Met a girl, fell in love, had a child… From that point, things were almost like normal, except for having such overwhelming strength.

Alan and the others… I don't know where they are. Baron and Emily left, then the others soon followed. Flarey still shows up for a while every few months, but for the most part, it's just me, Destiny, and Sam.

Oddly, we're all fine with that. I mean, at least it's not boring. Someone comes to try and fight me every so often, so things stay exciting for me. Sam seems to be entertained watching her old man fight. Destiny and I even spar occasionally.

"Daddy, tell us a story!" Sam suddenly bubbled as the fire popped again, catching me off guard.

"I-uhh… Right now?"

"Yeah! Right now!"

"Uhh… Daddy's out of stories right now, but if you wait a bit, I can think up a new one for you."

"Okay," Sam groaned.

I sat up and focused on the fire, letting it be my gateway…

One of my many strange abilities allows me to look into and communicate with myself in other universes. I try to keep it hidden from Destiny and Sam, as they only are part of my life in this universe, and I don't want to hurt their feelings. I attempted to look into some, hoping one would provide a thrilling tale…

"There's one," I muttered to myself. "Tenkai #56,473…"

"What was that?" Destiny asked.

"Oh, nothing!" I replied, catching myself. "I have a story now. Are you ready, Sam?"

"Yes!" she giggled out, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Then prepare to hear the tale… of the Spirit Masters!"

"Ooh, is it story time?" a voice called out from behind me. I turned my head, looking for the source, and saw a Flareon emerging from the shadows.

"Uncle Flarey!" Sam exclaimed, hopping onto his back and hugging him.

"Ah, Flarey. You're just in time to hear my new story. Just thought it up."

"Nice!" He sat down across from me, with Sam starting to get comfortable in his fluff.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah." I cleared my throat. "Our story begins in the Hoenn region, where a young human is training his Pokemon, unaware of the adventure that awaits him…"

* * *

_**Here we go...**_

_**Alright, story time.**_

_**I originally wrote part of this immediately after writing Chronicles of Tenkai (please go read that if you haven't yet), but gave up on it due to events that happened in my personal life, as well as just basically wandering around with ideas, knowing where I wanted to eventually go but not how I should get there.**_

_**After those events passed, I decided to re-visit it with a new mind. I found the problems that made me not like the original, and started anew. The first thing I did was re-frame it and connect it to the other story. Originally, It just took place in another universe, but between giving up and starting new, I gave Tenkai the power to communicate with himself in other universes. Why did I pick such a big number? Well...**_

**_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_**

**_I honestly have no idea._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	2. Chapter 1

"Set us down there, Lucas," Collin instructed his Latios, pointing to the grassy field of Route 103 below them.

Lucas gave a nod, hovering down to a height where Collin could get off.

"This is the perfect place to train," Lucas commented. "Too bad I still can't go all out."

The Eevee on Collin's shoulder hopped onto the ground, almost disappearing into the tall grass. "Don't worry, Lucas! I'm sure that we'll be able to really fight soon!"

"Tenkai's right," Collin commented. "You'll have a challenge soon enough, Lucas." He bent down to give Tenkai a pat. "Let's try out that new Double Team you've been working on."

Tenkai's tail started to wag. "I'm ready!"

Collin stood up. "Lucas?"

Lucas gave a nod, flying up about 10 feet into the air. "Whenever you're ready, guys."

"Alright, Tenkai, use Double Team!"

Tenkai jumped into the air, creating afterimages that formed a small sphere around Lucas.

_Alright, Lucas. Don't go easy on him._

Lucas closed his eyes, trying to sense which image was really Tenkai…

After a few seconds, his eyes darted open as he started looking around rapidly, a panicked expression on his face. "What? What's going-"

Tenkai leapt up from the same position he was before, arcing above Lucas.

"Now, Iron Tail!"

Tenkai's tail started to glow silver as the afterimages disappeared. He did a front flip and came crashing down onto Lucas's back, sending them both into the ground.

Collin ran towards where they crashed. "Are you okay?"

Lucas gave a small pained groan as Collin noticed the tail-shaped bruise on his back. "Fine," he responded. "That one actually stung a bit. Nice hit, Tenkai." Lucas used Recover, and the bruise disappeared.

Tenkai gave a proud smile as Collin started to scratch his back. "Good job!"

"Too bad it only really works when I have something to hide in or behind…"

"True. But seriously, Lucas? You couldn't tell where he was?"

"I thought I did, but all of a sudden, it seemed like all of them were him, then none of them!"

Tenkai gave another proud snicker. "Yeah, I've been working on learning how to shift my energy."

"Alright, that was a quick and easy training session," Collin remarked. "Come on, let's head to Slateport City for some lunch-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORY!" a voice called from behind him.

He turned around to see a Riolu about 6 feet from him, holding a small assortment of berries in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Collin responded. "I didn't realize this was your-"

"Wrong answer!" He shouted, simultaneously dropping his berries and lunging at Collin.

The adrenaline from the training, however short it was, gave Collin the reflexes he needed to dodge the attack. The Riolu, surprised that he missed, stumbled a bit upon landing.

Tenkai hopped back onto Collin's shoulder as Lucas moved between him and the Riolu. "Should I take him?"

"No," Collin snapped. "I don't want to hurt him if we don't have to."

The Riolu lunged toward them again, going for a Power-Up Punch. Lucas put up Protect before the Riolu could get near them, so he bounced off, landing on his back. He immediately got back up, showing no signs of damage.

"Come on, show me what ya got!" he taunted. "What are you, a Latios, or a Torchic?"

Anger filled Lucas's eyes. He suddenly snapped, using Psyshock.

Collin tried to stop him. "LUCAS, NO-"

But it was too late. The Riolu had a look of fear in his eyes, immediately falling limp to the ground.

Collin ran over, picking him up, examining the damage.

"He's barely breathing… Heartbeat's weak… What were you thinking, Lucas?"

Lucas calmed down. His expression shifted to shame. "I… I'm sorry."

"You know what? I'm too worried to be angry at you. We need to get him over to a Pokémon Center, quickly." He hopped onto Lucas's back and they took off, heading for Oldale Town…

* * *

_**I've decided what I want to talk about for post-notes!**_

_**I can go over the original version of events, why I made them that way then, and why I changed them.**_

_**I'll make sure to spread it out (because the first few chapters here are completely different from the original).**_

_**So, the biggest thing was getting rid of an entire character. Originally, I had the Riolu already on Collin's team, being a smart-ass, until he rescued a shiny Kirlia from a Mightyena, which caused him to evolve into Lucario, and he and the Kirlia falling in love. Cheesy, I know. It was the first reason I stopped that one: The interactions became awkward for me to write. I just nixed her altogether in this one.**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	3. Chapter 2

The Riolu jolted awake, gasping for air and taking in his surroundings.

Where… Where am I?

He felt the soft cloth underneath him. A bed? He noticed various pieces of equipment. He turned around, looking through a nearby window to see… A human village? I'm in one of those Pokemon centers…

Collin entered through the door on the other side of the room, Tenkai on his shoulder. Nurse Joy entered behind them.

The Riolu instinctively went into a defensive stance. "Why am I here?"

"Calm down, please," Nurse Joy responded. "You were in bad condition when Collin here brought you in. If it wasn't for him, you might have died."

His stance lowered. "You… You saved me?"

"Like I said," Collin began, "I didn't want to hurt you. Lucas didn't mean to, either. He just lost control for a second…"

"Well, thank you for your concern. Can I go home now?"

Collin glanced at Nurse Joy. "Is he good to go?"

"He should be," She responded. "Just be careful. We still don't know what happened to that girl…"

"Do you think those Ultra Wormholes from Alola might have started appearing here?"

"Professor Birch contacted the Aether Foundation about it, but they haven't responded."

"Hmm… Well, anyways, I'd better take this Riolu back to his home. Thanks again!" Collin attempted to help the Riolu get off of the bed, but he just jumped off by himself.

"I can walk fine, thanks," he snapped.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." They walked out of the Pokémon Center, where Lucas was waiting.

"Hey," Lucas said to them. "Sorry about… What happened…"

The Riolu gave a sigh. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have provoked you like that."

Collin and Lucas exchanged confused looks as the Riolu continued. "I'm sorry for being so hostile to you. Every human before has tried to capture me on sight, so I decided to take the initiative before you saw me."

Collin kneeled down, meeting the Riolu eye to eye. "Don't worry, I won't try to capture you. Not unless you want to join us, that is."

The Riolu gave a chuckle, shrugging. "Sure, why not. I guess I owe you for saving my life."

"That's not what I was suggesting…"

"Well, I mean, you can also help me get stronger, right?"

Collin chuckled. "Sure." He pulled out his PokéNav, opening it and pointing the screen toward the Riolu. "Put your hand on the screen, please."

"I thought you were supposed to use a Pokeball," he responded, doing as he was instructed.

The screen lit up, and an automated voice instructed, "Please state your name."

"Richard," the Riolu answered.

After a couple of seconds, the device responded. "Pokémon registered to team." A hologram of a Riolu appeared, hovering above the PokéNav. "Riolu, the emanation Pokémon. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves."

Collin put the PokéNav away, patting Richard's head. "Welcome to the team. And to answer your question, I only use Pokeballs in emergencies."

"Yay, a new friend!" Tenkai exclaimed, hopping off Collin's shoulder and nuzzling Richard. "Hi, I'm Tenkai!"

"And I'm Lucas," Lucas chimed in.

Richard gave Tenkai a pat. "Well, it's nice to meet you both."

There was an awkward silence, which Richard eventually broke.

"Ok. So… Now what?"

As if answering him, a large rift opened above them, and wind started to swirl around them.

"Uh oh… Guys, get in your Pokeballs," Collin ordered, pulling them out of his bag.

"We will come out, right?" Tenkai asked worriedly.

"Tenkai," Collin answered, "I promise that I will let you guys out as soon as I know it's safe." He started to feel lighter, as if the rift was pulling him in. "Just please, get in! RETURN," he shouted, causing the Pokeballs in his hands to shoot out beams of energy that enveloped his Pokemon, drawing them into the Pokeballs.

"Just in time," he sighed, as he felt himself floating off of the ground, at first slowly, then suddenly shooting towards the rift. "Looks like we're going on an adventure!"

He went through the rift, and it closed as suddenly as it had opened, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

_**Another thing I originally included was a mysterious box Collin found. For some reason, only he could see and hold it. Inside were Mega Stones for his team and a special Z-Crystal for Tenkai. The rift opened shortly after he found the box.**_

_**Oh, and he almost died pulling it out of the cliff face it was in. :P**_

_**Why'd I get rid of it? Well, that'd spoil some exposition in the next chapter.**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	4. Chapter 3

_A new Spirit Master has arrived!_

Collin's eyes shot open. He looked around frantically. All he could see around him was darkness. "Who said that? Where am I?"

A small pinprick of light appeared in front of him as a female voice bounced in his head. _Do not be afraid. All will be revealed in time._

"That's a little vague…"

_My apologies. I suppose I should explain. You are a Spirit Master. You have been selected to save our world from destruction._

"Okay… But I'm just a normal teenager. Why select me and not… Anyone else?"

_You are special. You share a bond with your Pokemon like no other. This bond is a strength that will allow you to save our world._

"Oh… Kay…"

_I am sorry that I cannot reveal more right now, but you are in danger. You must wake up!_

His eyes shot open a second time, and he jolted upright. He found himself…

In a cage?

He was surrounded by thick wood on all sides. There were small holes on each side, just large enough that he could see through them; he noticed that they were moving, and that he was surrounded by… Knights in black armor? But he couldn't see any faces…

"If you're looking for a way out, don't bother."

He turned around, startled. He noticed another person in the cage with him, a man in his middle ages, sitting in a corner opposite him. He was wearing clothes so tattered, they might as well have been rags and sandals so worn, they looked like nothing more than a piece of string. He had cuts and burns on several places.

Collin then looked down at his clothes, noticing that they had changed. He was now wearing a tight-chested shirt that ran down to his thighs and tight brown cloth pants that felt oddly comfortable. He looked at his hand; the ring that held his Key Stone was gone! _Those knights must have searched me before locking me up… Guys…_

"If you have any rebel friends, you might want to call for them if you can," the man continued, getting up and moving closer. "My name is Darend. Yours?"

"Collin," he replied, continuing to look through the peepholes.

"Well, Collin," Darend chuckled, "escape from this cage seems impossible. I've tried several times, and my efforts were only met with pain."

Collin looked through the last peephole, which seemed to face towards the direction they were moving. One of the knights he could spot was riding a Rapidash, which had a saddlebag on it that had a small blue strap hanging out of the pouch… _Could that be my bag?_

"Do you believe in miracles, Darend?"

"Depends. Will a miracle get me out of here?"

"It just might. Can they hear us out there?"

"Probably. If they do, they're just ignoring us."

"Perfect. You might want to get to the back." Darend did so as Collin cupped his hands around his mouth, facing the hole and shouting with all his might…

"LUCAS, COME OUT!"

A bright beam of energy shot out of the bag.

"Yes!" Collin shouted as Lucas appeared in front of the caravan, blocking it.

"SWEET FREEDOM!" Lucas shouted, doing a small loop before he realized what was happening. He snapped, roaring furiously. "WHERE IS COLLIN? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?" The knights gave no reaction.

"LUCAS! I'M IN THE CAGE! GET ME OUT!" Collin shouted, joining Darend at the back.

Lucas unleashed a Dragon Breath, disintegrating the front of the cage. He rushed towards Collin, giving him a big hug. "Thank goodness you're okay…"

"Thank goodness that worked," Collin responded, returning the hug. "Quick, get that Rapidash's saddlebag! The others are in it!"

Lucas flew over, grabbing the bag and tossing it to Collin. He pulled out the Pokeballs. "TENKAI! RICHARD! SHOWTIME!" They came out, appearing on Collin's shoulders. He found his Key Stone ring, putting it and his bag back on. The knights still gave no reaction.

Tenkai nuzzled Collin's cheek. "Where are we?"

"One thing's for sure Tenkai, I don't think we're in Hoenn anymore… Richard, Lucas? Can you sense anything from these guys?"

Richard held out a hand, closing his eyes. Lucas did the same. They stopped after a few seconds.

"What?" Lucas gasped.

"Nothing…?" Richard answered.

Lucas took a closer look. "There's nobody in these armors! But how are they-"

"FOR SPIRITONIA!" a voice called out from the woods. A group of 10 or 20 people came charging out toward the procession. There was something strange about them: they were all wearing armor that seemed to have themes of different Pokemon, and they launched attacks similar to their armor's theme.

The knights suddenly disappeared, leaving only the cage behind.

* * *

_**NOW I can explain why I got rid of the box.**_

_**Originally, there were only 2 Spirit Masters, but I decided halfway through writing that I wanted to make some other characters Spirit Masters as well. However, only those who found the box in their world could be Spirit Masters. So in order to make some existing characters Spirit Masters, they'd need to have had the box the whole time, and I was at a point where just giving them one would be more of an ass-pull than a twist.  
**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Odd," a man remarked as he came out to the front of the group, his green and white cloak almost glistening in the sun. "Normally the Imperium sends at least a low-ranking general to carry prisoners. Well, no matter," he continued, turning to the group. "End fusion." A bright light surrounded the group. When it faded, Collin noticed they were all in clothing similar to his, and the Pokemon that their armor had been themed after were now standing beside them.

"Now, onto other matters," the man continued, now facing Collin and Darend again. "My name is Jason Kale. This is Serena," he added, motioning towards his Gardevoir as she gave a little curtsy, and we are the leaders of the First Legion of the Republic of Spiritonia. May I ask, what are your names?

"I am Darend, from the village of Ambleside."

"Ambleside? I thought that the village was burned down."

"It was. I am the only survivor, and the Imperium captured me before I could escape."

_Lucas, that seems a little hard to believe. Can you check to see if he's telling the truth?_

_… No, he's blocking me._

_Hmm…_

Jason gave a nod. "That makes sense." He turned to Collin. "And you are?"

"I am Collin, and this is Lucas, Tenkai, and Richard."

"Where do you hail from?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I come from the Hoenn Region."

Jason gave a gasp. "Hoenn Region? Then- You must be another Spirit Master!" He knelt down, and the crowd followed. "Hail, Collin of the Hoenn Region!"

The crowd gave a hearty "Hear, Hear!" followed by a cheer.

Collin wasn't sure how to respond. It took everything he had to keep his cool.

Jason got up. "We must take you to speak with our leader! Serena?"

She gave a nod, moving her arms in a sweeping motion, forming a bubble around everyone. There was a bright flash, and suddenly everyone was in a cave.

* * *

**_This chapter is more or less the same as it was in the original. Got rid of some awkward dialogue, but that's about it._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	6. Chapter 5

"Someone take Darend to have his wounds treated," Jason ordered. "The rest of you, get back to your posts while I take Master Collin to Jason."

"I thought you were Jason?" I asked.

"We both are. Everyone normally just calls me Jay to ease confusion. Please, follow me." He led us through a tunnel. Collin noticed something during their walk: there didn't seem to be any semblance of modern technology in the cave. No electric lights - only torches. No computers in their "War Rooms" - only maps.

_So are we in a different dimension or did we just go back in time?_

_Definitely a different dimension,_ Lucas answered. _If it were a different time period, I'd be able to sense Celebi's energy on us, or at least something similar. There's nothing out of the ordinary right now._

"So," Jay began, "I assume you know nothing of the story of Spiritonia?"

"I've never even heard of Spiritonia before."

"Spiritonia is the world we inhabit. About three years ago, someone came from another world and started ravaging the land. They established the Royal Imperium, and created the Shells, those empty suits of armor, to enslave and kill most of the world. Most of us are from different villages that they pillaged, and we resist the Imperium and are trying to find a way to defeat them.

"That's where the legend of the Spirit Masters come in, but I'll let Jason explain that part, as we've made it to his room." Jay brought them into a room that looked a lot like one of the other War Rooms, except that it was a lot bigger, with a map of what appeared to be their entire world on the table.

A man wearing a strange helmet stood over the table with his back to them, an Eevee on his shoulder. They were in the middle of a conversation.

"The Imperium grows stronger every day," he grumbled.

"At this rate, they'll find our base and send everything they have. Not only the Shells, but their generals, too," the Eevee replied.

"Don't worry, Sin. I believe in this world's legends."

"Jason!" Jay called out.

Jason turned around. "Ah, Jason. How did the raid go?"

"It was easy; they were already distracted thanks to Collin here. Collin, this is Jason Arstien and his Eevee, Sin."

"Well met, Collin. Where do you come from?"

"Hoenn."

"Ahh, the Hoenn Region…" The helmet covered Jason's face, but if Collin could see through it, he'd see a smirk start to grow. "Jason, go get Becca and bring her here."

_Becca? Wasn't that the name of the girl that disappeared?_

_Yes, it was..._

"Of course, Jason." Jay and Serena left the room, for a minute, giving us time to talk.

"So, you're really from the Hoenn Region?"

"Yes. Oh, and this is Lucas, Tenkai, and Richard."

"Nice team you're building."

"Thanks."

Jay reentered the room with a girl who had short brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. A shiny Altaria floated above her head, humming lightly.

"Collin, this is-"

"Becca Prismont and Shiva," Collin interrupted. "We met before when registering for the League."

"So you got sucked in too…" she responded.

"Jason, I'd like to speak to the others in private," Jason said to Jay.

"Of course." Jay left the room, pulling the animal hide that hung over the archway closed.

* * *

**_Don't really have anything new to say._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	7. Chapter 6

"Wait," Becca interjected, "where's Ryder?"

"Been here the whole time," A voice called out from a dark corner of the room, causing Becca and me to jump a bit. A young man stepped out into the light, an Absol close behind him.

"Jeez, Ryder," Becca steamed, "can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what, my job?" Ryder gave a smirk.

"Alright, that's enough," Jason interrupted. "Collin, this is Ryder, my reconnaissance leader, and his partner, Miyuki. They are from the Almia region."

"Almia? So are you a-"

"Yes, I was a Ranger. But that was years ago. Back before I got sucked into this world."

"So," I started, looking at Jason, "how did you get here?"

Jason gave a sigh, nodding toward Sin as he took off his helmet, revealing the cybernetics on his face. His left eye had circuits all around it, and his right eye was replaced with an insert. Both of his ears had inserts, and his left ear had a wire that extended to his mouth, almost like a microphone.

Sin had changed as well. She became twice the normal height of an Eevee. Her cybernetics were similar to Jason's, except that the eyes were switched and she had no ear inserts.

"In my home dimension, I'm an intergalactic bounty hunter, the best of my time. About 5 years ago, I was on a mission on a planet near a black hole. On the way back home from the mission, the black hole sent out an energy pulse, disabling my ship and sending us toward it. The turbulence caused me to hit my head on a panel, knocking me out.

"When I woke up, we were here and my ship was gone. The Imperium found me, but we fought them off, catching the attention of the Republic. They were impressed with my skills, and made me the leader.

"I only joined to protect Sin. She's... like a daughter to me."

"I understand that," I responded, patting Tenkai. "I feel the same about Tenkai."

Jason gave a nod, putting his helmet back on. "Do you mind if Sin scans your Pokemon to gauge their abilities?"

"Go ahead." Sin's eye circuits started to glow as she gave Richard a good once-over, then Lucas, then Tenkai… But she seemed to linger on Tenkai for a bit longer than the others, making Collin a little suspicious.

Sin changed back to a normal Eevee and hopped on Jason's shoulder, whispering to him.

"I think she likes me," Tenkai whispered into his trainer's ear.

"Maybe you just had an ability it took her some time to identify," Collin joked.

"So," Jason began, "I assume you already know about Spirit Fusion?"

"Is that the thing everyone did when rescuing me?"

"Yes."

Becca joined in the conversation. "The people here have a strong bond with their partners that allows their minds and bodies to join together, giving them amazing power. The first time Shiva and I did it, it was almost overwhelming."

"Interesting," Collin muttered.

"However," Jason added, "for some reason, it only works with fully evolved Pokemon."

"So right now, Only Lucas and I have a chance of having it work?"

"Exactly. And for that reason, Sin would like to train Tenkai and Richard so they can evolve."

Tenkai bumped Collin, as if to say, "See? I told you!"

"I don't see why not."

"Good. I'll supervise them. In the meantime, Becca and Ryder can teach you how to fuse."

* * *

_**So now that I've revealed the "secret" of Spirit Fusion, Time for some lore that I couldn't really fit anywhere else.**_

_**The actual design of the outfit of someone who is Spirit Fused depends mainly on the type of their partner. Special types will generally just have robes (think like spell-caster classes in RPG's) with coloring and minor decoration based on their partner, and physical types will have more diverse differences (For example, Fighting types will tend to have a Gi, Dragon types will have scaly or plate-like armor, etc.).**_

_**Also, as a note, future chapters will be less regular then they have been, because this is as far as I have written as of uploading this, and I have little time to write because I'm a college student ~**_

_**~Tenkai**_


End file.
